


You Just Know

by LittleMissTrouble



Series: Babies On The Brain [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Beautiful moment, F/M, M/M, Memory, Naughty Picnic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: Mickey might be pregnant and contemplates when he believes it may have happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from The World Flipped Upside Down Verse.

Mandy walks into the house. Iggy is passed out on the couch snoring with the TV blasting loudly. She grabs the remote and turns the volume down to a less annoying level. Kenyatta is out with some friends doing god knows what which is good because that leaves her and Mickey to themselves. The more privacy the better. 

She drops the groceries on the kitchen counter and pulls out the small plastic pharmacy bag from her purse. 

Mickey pokes his head out of his room. "Hey, you're back." 

Mandy nods her head holding the bag up. She points at Iggy's slumped body on the couch. Mickey opens his door letting her into his room before he locks the door. 

She empties the bag on Mickey's bed and flops down on it. 

He grabs the two boxes. "Two. I gotta do this shit twice?" 

"Hey, better safe than sorry. Remember Jaleesa from school. She bought a test and got a false positive. So she's freaking out thinking she's pregnant from either her boyfriend or his best friend cause you know how she was. Anyway she goes to the clinic ready to get rid of the kid and they tell her she's totally not pregnant. I mean she got the test from some dollar store. You get what you pay. Anyway, I got you two. One has a plus minus thingy and the other one has lines. Should be easy enough for you to understand." 

Mickey gives a smirking Mandy the finger before he starts to read the back of the boxes. He tears them open taking both tests out playfully throwing the boxes at Mandy's head.  


"I'd wish you luck but I'm not sure what you're hoping for." Mandy stares at Mickey trying to get a read on him. She knew that he and Ian had spoken about having kids but neither of them had mentioned it recently. She also knew her brother had been super careful ever since finding out he could carry a child. She wondered if this was accidental or if this was planned.  


Mandy lays on the bed relaxing into the pillows. “Go find out if you’re knocked up already.” 

Mickey locks the bathroom door before he pees over the sticks. He curses when some misses and hits his fingers. He hear’s an unfeminine snort from the other side of the door and rolls his eyes. 

After he washes his hands and flushes he places both tests on the sink. 

Mickey chuckles thinking about the picnic.... 

A few weeks ago Ian surprised Mickey on a Sunday. He drove them to a park further out of the city. 

Of course Mickey wanted to know where the hell Ian was dragging him on his day off. They’d both been working so hard the past few weeks. Mickey’s plans were to sleep late and lounge with Ian but that didn’t happen. He didn’t put up much of a fight though when Ian woke him early and shoved him in the car because the excited look on Ian’s face was something he’d sorely missed seeing. 

Ian played the radio while humming familiar parts and bopping his head. Mickey would either be watching the view out the window or watching Ian drive. The vibe was relaxed and even though Mickey had wanted to lay longer in bed under the covers he had to admit to himself this was a good idea. It had felt like the past weeks had been spent at work, running errands and then at home getting ready to do it all over again. 

Mickey was adjusting to his new position at the warehouse. He never would have guessed when he started working at the warehouse part-time he’d be hired full time and recently promoted to supervisor. 

Mickey was hired as a Warehouse hand; lifting, packing and labeling but Mike his manager would have him do things he didn’t ask the other guys to do. They noticed but they didn’t give Mickey a hard time about it. 

Most of them were south side bred like Mickey and respected him. He’d end up being in charge sometimes when their supervisor Victor, one of the owner’s sons called in sick (which was a lot). None of the other guys really wanted to do it and it just came naturally to him. When Victor decided to move to California to follow his girlfriend Mike admitted he’d been quietly grooming Mickey for the job all along. 

Ian had taken extra shifts at the restaurant he worked in until they hired a new waiter. He’d used the experience he had working at the diner to score a job at a restaurant located inside a swanky hotel in the North Side. He enjoyed working there. The atmosphere was nice and the tips were a lot bigger than working at Patsy’s. The job offered actual benefits and annual pay raises. He got along with most of the staff and some nights the cook’s would send him home with delicious leftovers. 

They were in a good place. 

Ian drove the car into the park finding the secluded spot where they could be alone. He’d already scouted the area hoping no one else would find the private little alcove not far from a pond. The lush green trees provided lots of shade while still letting beams of light shine through. 

Ian parked the car and they grabbed their supplies. After setting up their picnic spot they walked around the pond for a while. 

Mickey skipped pebbles across the water while Ian kept trying to ruin his shots and threatening to push him in. Then they sat down to eat and lazily lounged on the blanket enjoying the cool breeze and the little sounds you only hear away from the city streets. 

“Ian, this was a good idea.” Mickey looked up, his head comfortably laid on Ian’s lap. Ian stroked his hair and stared back. His red hair had grown longer in the front. It hung down almost covering his right eye. Mickey reached up to brush it out of the way. 

“Yeah, it’s like slow motion here. It feels like we’ve been racing around lately. Nice to be here, alone with you.” 

“But you’re happy right?” Ian seemed happy with his new job but there was a part of Mickey that wondered if Ian wanted more. Ian had dreamed of being a soldier once but it didn’t live up to the fantasies he’d had. He'd had a short stint in the army but didn’t like the life at all. Lucky for him he was underage and was discharged. 

Ian liked the idea of being heroic, of doing something worthy. He never seemed regretful of that time but sometimes Mickey wondered. 

“Of course I am. Feels like things are more settled, don’t it?” Mickey smiles waiting for Ian to go on. 

“Like our families getting along, Lana and Yev. And I finally got out of Patsy’s. God, I hated working at Patsy’s!” 

Mickey laughed, “Oh, did you?” Ian stuck his tongue at Mickey as he stroked his thumb methodically across Mickey’s cheek. 

“I had to complain to you. I couldn’t tell Fiona that shit. It would’ a hurt her feelings. This job now, it’s so much better and of course there's us…” 

Ian had that look, Mickey knew that look well. As he pushed himself up Ian grabbed his arms pulling Mickey in for a kiss. He sat nestled on Ian's lap, eyes closed making out. 

Ian ran his fingers through Mickey's hair tugging it when Mickey pulled back for a breath. Ian bit his lip before letting him go making him laugh. "We haven't done this in a while." 

Ian leaned in peppering Mickey's face with light, slow kisses. "Make out, we do this all the time." Ian kissed a trail from Mickey's chin down his neck. 

Mickey tilts his head to the side to give Ian more access and smiles. "Yeah....Uh I know. I mean like this, outdoors like when we first started up." Mickey's eyes closed as he moved one of his hands down Ian's hip slipping his hand underneath Ian's T-shirt. 

Ian swirled his tongue down the soft column of Mickey's throat until he reached the top of his chest. He placed a final kiss there before looking at Mickey. He stared into Mickey's eyes as he pressed him tighter on his lap. Mickey's legs were wrapped snugly around Ian and they could feel the other's hardness through their jeans. 

"You're right. We used to have sex in lots of interesting places. The freezer at Linda's, the dugouts, that abandoned building you loved hanging out at. You miss it. Our sex life becoming to vanilla babe." 

They both lean in for a long, heated kiss. Mickey pulls back slightly barely losing contact with Ian's lips. 

"No, nothing vanilla bout it." Ian can feel Mickey's breath against his lips and tugs his shirt slightly. Mickey's always good at picking up Ian's cues. He backs off of Ian's lap taking off his shirt.  


It's quiet enough that they'd easily hear if another car showed up. Besides they didn't really care, all that mattered was that moment and how right it felt. 

Ian pulled his shirt over his head and crawled over to Mickey. Mickey laid out on the blanket leaning up on his elbows waiting. Ian grabbed Mickey's legs pulling his pants off. Mickey's elbows slipped from under him. He landed on his back laughing as he was dragged. 

Ian's hands were holding his hips tightly. He dug his thumbs deep as if preventing Mickey from escaping. 

But why would Mickey even try? He couldn't tear his eyes away from Ian's, warmed over by the mix of sweet affection and dirty lust staring down at him. 

Mickey reached his hand up behind Ian's neck pulling him in for a kiss. It wasn't like the kisses they'd shared earlier, soft and lazy as if they'd had all day. This was rougher and more rushed. Tongues fighting for dominance in forceful, hungry strokes. 

Their hands roaming all over each other, pulling and squeezing. Ian pulled Mickey's boxers off completely. He traced Mickey's lips with his fingertips before pushing them into his mouth. Mickey sucked on them. Ian pulled them out and smashed his lips on Mickey's again. He ran his hand down Mickey's body before he penetrated him with his wet fingers. Ian licked and bit his neck while he pushed his fingers in and out loosening Mickey up. 

He pulled his fingers out digging into his pocket. He'd thought he'd grabbed a condom before he left the car but he hadn't. He didn't want to stop but he'd have to. "Mick, I forgot the condom. They're in the car." Ian felt Mickey tighten his grip on his arms and back. "No, don't need it." 

They'd had the conversation before, the baby conversation. Nothing was ever set in stone but it was kind of established. When they were both ready they'd have a baby. It was something they both wanted--eventually. For Ian eventually meant when Mickey was ready. Ian knew he was ready, he'd known he was ready for a few months now. He just needed Mickey to be ready too.  


He stared down at Mickey looking for any worry or doubt but he saw none. He saw no doubt in those eyes. "Are you sure?"

Mickey nodded and softly answered, "yeah." Ian pushed down his jeans and kicks them away. He leaned down giving Mickey a kiss before sliding into him. Mickey let out a low gasp because even though he was wet they weren't using lube and Mickey had become accustomed to it. Ian pushed in and out in slow increments at first until Mickey moaned. He sped up his pace a bit where they began grunting and breathing heavily. Ian couldn't help but watch every move Mickey's face was making. He loved staring at Mickey's face when they were having sex. Sometimes his eyes would be wide open, blown bright blue but now his eyes were shut. His mouth slightly open. 

Mickey felt the familiar intense sensation of an impending orgasm building up inside. His eyes were shut so tightly every time Ian thrust inside him. Then he felt it, a cold wet droplet hitting his face. It slid down his forehead. He listened to Ian's labored breathing when he felt another one on his cheek. 

When Mickey opened his eyes he saw clouds hovering over Ian's head. More droplets started to fall but Ian kept moving. He looks at Mickey as if asking what he wants to do. 

"Don't even think about it." Ian smirked at Mickey's response. "Wasn't planning to..." 

He keeps going but speeds up when he hears a loud thunderous crash. It's raining harder now and Mickey can barely keep his eyes open because he's laying down. Ian's hair is drenched and the raindrops are sliding down his body but he doesn’t stop. 

Mickey wraps his legs around Ian tightly as his insides pulsate violently. He moans loudly but the sound is lost between the lightning and the rain pounding into the pond. 

Ian thrusts a few more times before he groans, his body stills. A loud crackle overhead makes Mickey push Ian's chest with his hands. Ian jumps up pulling Mickey with him. They start grabbing their clothes and things furiously before running to the car. 

"Open the door, I'm fucking naked out here." Ian fumbles in his bag until he finds the car keys. They both rush in and shut the door. 

Mickey shivers trying to look out the window. "I can't see shit. It's really coming down." 

Ian's eyes scan his boyfriend's body as he sits naked and wet in the passenger seat. He starts to get hard again. 

"Yeah, we're all alone and can't see shit." Mickey turns away from the window when he hears Ian's husky tone. He takes one look at his naked, wet boyfriend who seems to be ready again and leaps over the seat into Ian's arms. They start making out until Ian pulls off. "Backseat." 

It was the first time since finding out he could have a child they didn't use protection. But after that day it wasn't their last. 

Mickey snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Mandy's voice. "Are you done yet or did you fall in?" 

He looks over at the two tests resting on the sink and grabs the first one. 

It's a plus sign. Okay, it's a plus but like Mandy said it could be wrong. 

He grabs the second test. 

He sees pink, two pink lines. He's pregnant. He's actually fucking pregnant! 

Ian's gonna be so happy when he tells him and he can't help but be surprised at how excited he feels. He always thought if he had a baby down the line it would be more for Ian but now he knows it's just not true. 

He walks out of the bathroom and smiles at his sister who looks like she will kill him if he doesn't speak soon. "So?" 

He can't, he can't speak so he sits beside her and shows her the most perfect plus sign and two pink lines he's ever seen.


End file.
